<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a comfortable silence by castironpansexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090705">a comfortable silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironpansexual/pseuds/castironpansexual'>castironpansexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Comfort, F/M, First Work on website, Fluff, Gundham being scared, Oneshot, Sonia having to comfort him, Waking Up, copied from my wattpad acc, its kinda cringy, more exposition than actual plot, readable, shower, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironpansexual/pseuds/castironpansexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Hajime had told her, Sonia still felt a glimmer of hope each time she looked at Gundham's door. She needed desperately for him to still be there.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In which Sonia wakes up without Gundham, and tries to deal with it. When he does wake up, though, he's scared, frightened. Seems like just the job for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a comfortable silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Sonia remembered before waking up had been a blinding light before everything lapsed into darkness. The only sign that she was alive had been the crisp smell of antiseptic as she opened her eyes. Her whole body felt weak from disuse. She heard footsteps echoing in the halls and sure enough, a woman soon peeked in the room.</p><p>“Ah! You’re awake!”</p><p>After Aoi had explained to her what happened in more detail and apologized profusely, Sonia felt brave enough to ask questions. “Aoi?”</p><p>The swimmer nodded. “I have some questions, if that’s alright.”</p><p>Without stopping to see if she minded, Sonia barged ahead. “Where are my friends? Where’s Gundham? Is he okay? Please I need to know.” Her speech became garbled at the end in her haste for answers, her words almost desperate.</p><p>“Ms. Nevermind, take a few deep breaths for me. Gundham’s still recovering and we don’t want to disturb him unless he needs help. As for your other friends, most of them are in the same state. A few of them are going to need surgery, though,” Aoi smiled kindly at her. “I’ll take my leave now. Remember, don’t be afraid to call if you need help. Oh, and call me Hina, ‘cause we’re friends now!” The brunette’s smile grew wider as she walked out with a bounce in her step.</p><p>After getting in the Future Foundation issued clothes (with some difficulty) Sonia lounged on the bed, her thoughts having no bounds. Back in the simulation, she could at least spend these silences with Gundham, until- the memory was too painful to continue. “Come with me.”</p><p>She was startled out of her thoughts by a snappish young man. He turned on his heel and stalked down the hallway, not caring if she followed. She hurried after him. Once she caught up with him, she couldn’t help but be reminded of someone. “Uh, are you Togami-san? You do look eerily alike.” The man smirked and replied, “I am Togami. The one that you knew was a simple imposter.” Sonia rubbed her head, trying to process all the information.</p><p>Togami led her to a dorm that she could stay in and told her to wait. A few minutes later, she heard some familiar voices. Sure enough, Hajime, Souda, and the rest of the survivors peeked in. To Sonia’s confusion, they waited outside for a bit, talking amongst themselves until Hajime strode in, gently closing the door behind him. He looked as haggard as all the others. He sat down on the chair beside the bed she was sitting on. And he told her that Gundham and all the people who had died were brain dead and that they most likely would never wake up.</p><p>At first Sonia didn’t believe him. The way that Aoi had phrased it had seemed so hopeful, but now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember what the swimmer had said exactly. She had just focused on Aoi’s tone instead of the information being given. She understood now why they had had Hajime talk to her. On the island, once Byakuya died, he had been the mystery-solver and he made everything okay. Hajime’s voice reached her from underwater, distorted and far away. He was asking if she would like to talk with the other survivors. Sonia nodded and walked with him. She went up to Souda first, who in turn led her to the rooms in which the dead were stored. When Sonia asked about Chiaki, Kazuichi just shook his head. Information for another day, she supposed. Despite what Hajime had told her, Sonia still felt a glimmer of hope each time she looked at Gundham’s door. She needed desperately for him to still be there.</p><p>Days, weeks passed. They were not allowed anything close to sharp so Sonia couldn’t write down and track the passage of time. She formed a friendship with Fuyuhiko and Akane, all of them feeling an unimaginable loss. At times she smiled to herself thinking how unexpected their little group was. She even started to become friends with Kazuichi, after they sat down and had a talk about her boundaries. Hajime was taken into custody by the Foundation, and they only ever saw him at mealtimes. His eyes would often be puffy and red.</p><p>Sonia was given the Four Dark Devas to care for as she was the only one Gundham would trust with them. Another conglomerate of days came and went, and with it came news.</p><p>The doctors had picked up some activity in the “dead” and were preparing for them to wake up. Sonia felt utterly overjoyed, but they weren’t allowed in the hospital wards now. The first person to wake up was Mikan, luckily. Her medical expertise could come in handy, but like Hina said, she turned out to be one of the Remnants that needed surgery.</p><p>Every couple of days or so, a new person would wake up. They were confused and disoriented, and the doctors said that it would take some time until they could meet the survivors, unless it was an absolutely urgent case.</p><p>Which made so surprising that Sonia received a call at midnight to get to the hospital wing to help Gundham.</p><p>Gundham woke up second to last. He was apparently in a bad state, both physically and mentally. Once he was put into a dorm, he locked the door and darted into the shower, causing chaos and destruction along the way. He also had apparently procured an unidentified weapon. When Sonia asked if she should bring the Devas, they had strongly discouraged it as he might act violently against them. She disagreed with that, but she had learned to trust the Foundation.</p><p>Sonia got to the wards where Hina was waiting, backlit by the lanterns. She beckoned the princess closer and whispered, “Kazuichi is coming as well to get the door off its hinges. We want to be very quiet so that Gundham doesn’t think that we are coming to hurt him.”</p><p>Sonia raised an eyebrow. “And we aren’t going to hurt him, are we?”</p><p>Hina responded with a nod. “Our mission here is to preserve their mental state, not break it. Oh, Sonia, before I forget: The bathroom doors in the hospital don’t lock. You have to push up then wiggle it around a bit.”</p><p>Kazuichi ran up, his tools clinking in the empty air. Hina put a finger to her lips and walked in, signaling for them to follow her. The wards were still, the quiet settling over everything. The only sound that Sonia could hear was the quick tap their shoes made and Kazuichi’s tools rustling. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Gundham was in danger, but she pushed it down.</p><p>They arrived at the breeder’s dorm and Kazuichi got to work. He worked with an amazing proficiency and had the door off in a few minutes. Sonia gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>She walked over to the shower, looking at the door. The faint sound of the water hitting the ground reached her ears. Kazuichi put the door up again with Hina’s help. Sonia took a deep breath to calm herself.</p><p><em>Push up, then wiggle around a bit.</em> She wasn’t sure what she was going to see, and she wasn’t sure if she was going to like it.</p><p>She opened the door softly.</p><p>Gundham was there, soaking wet. His clothes hung off of his malnourished frame. He looked up at Sonia, then looked down again. Wordlessly, she reached over to turn off the water when she felt Gundham’s hand on her forearm. He shook his head. She sat down next to him, her eyes glistening with a million unspoken questions. He rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>They stayed there for what seemed like hours. The water shut off. They rested in the peace that had originally felt so far away. Their thoughts were limitless, but so was their bond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's so bad ahgiahrga<br/>I wrote this as a culminating gift for a friend, and was rushing to get it finished in time.<br/>sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>